


Glances

by rachel_exe



Series: Valentine's Day one-shots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi and Eren weren't friends nor acquaintances, in fact they had never even talked.They simply exchanged glances.That was it.





	Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the last one shot in the Valentine's day series. As I said, the works are totally unrelated to each other, so if you read only this one you're not missing out on anything, but I still hope you'll enjoy it :)  
> Thanks for reading!

Levi hated Valentine’s day.

He deemed it the worst day of the year with all the red hearts stuck to the walls at school and people being either overly sentimental when they received a gift or sulking all day long when they didn’t. Luckily, he didn’t belong to either of those categories. Nobody had ever given him a box of chocolates or obnoxiously big teddy bears that made his skin crawl with disgust, but he didn’t feel like he was missing out either. 

As he entered the school that day, he made his way to his locker, which proved to be hard as a group of girls and even some boys were occupying the entire hallway. He shoved them to the side, glaring at them and at the boy they were all crowding around, but thankful that it was the last year he had to face that kind of situation. 

It wasn’t the first time this had happened, in fact it had occurred every year since Eren Jeager had started high school. He had a stupidly handsome face and a smile that caught everyone’s attention, so it was natural that everyone was pinning after him. Unlike Levi, Eren stood out like a beacon in the night, not because he wore extravagant outfits or was loud, but because of his personality. He was always kind to everyone and eager to help, so people naturally gathered around him, even if Levi suspected not everyone had good intentions. 

Eren was like a light attracting all the moths to him and this showed especially on Valentine’s day when people gave him chocolate or little gifts to win his heart. Levi didn’t know what Eren did with all that stuff, nor if he appreciated it. The boy always politely accepted what was given to him with a grateful smile, but Levi wasn’t sure he had actually seen him eat what was gifted to him. 

Levi was still staring at the scene in front of him when Eren’s eyes landed on him. He smiled apologetically for the trouble he was causing, and Levi quickly averted his gaze. He turned to his locker with his heart beating faster than normal and his face heating up. All moths were drawn to Eren and he was no exception. 

He had noticed the boy the first day of school of his sophomore year. Eren had just started his high school life and was an awkward teenager with messy hair and baggy clothes, but he already had the traits everyone admired him for. Levi had tried to ignore his attraction for him but had still paid attention to how the boy had let his hair grow and had started to wear clothes of his size that emphasised his toned body. He had also grown a lot taller, surpassing Levi who hadn’t grown much during his high school years. 

The two of them had never talked and Levi wasn’t even sure Eren knew his name. Yet, Eren’s gaze had often fallen on him during the years and his smile had been sometimes directed towards him, but Levi had ignored it. More than anything, he was put off by Eren’s popularity and his trust issues didn’t help him to make the first move or even reply to those small gestures.

He still looked at him sometimes, admiring the way he moved or lightly talked to his friends, but nothing more. Eren had caught him a few times and had returned his interested gaze, but that was it. Just glances that hadn’t led to anything else. 

Still unsettled by Eren’s smile, Levi opened his locker to get the books he needed, and when the small door opened, a piece of paper flew down to his feet. He picked it up, sure it was his and uncomfortable with the idea of littering any place, even if it was just the school. He was about to throw it back inside when he noticed there was something written on it. 

_Meet me behind the school after classes end, your secret admirer._

Levi was taken aback by the message. He didn’t recognise the messy handwriting and was pretty sure he didn’t have a secret admirer. Maybe it was just Hange messing up with him like they often did, but Levi couldn’t help hoping it was someone else. 

He stuffed the message underneath a pile of books, closed the locker and walked away. His eyes fell once again on Eren who was still looking at him with what looked like a mixture of hope and anxiety. Levi quickly glanced away, pushing the thought crossing his mind back to where it had come from. 

It didn’t work, though, and he spent the entire day playing hide and seek with that idea. It seemed too impossible to be true, Eren couldn’t possibly be interested in him. He didn’t have the bright and cheerful personality the boy had, he often had a scowl on his face and his sharp tongue had cut a lot of people that had tried to befriend him. There was a selected group of friends he often hung out with and who were used to see past his blunt manners, but it was hard to get there. 

“What’s on your mind?” Hange asked him as they walked from one class to the other. “You’ve been spacing out a lot today.” 

“Nothing,” Levi replied. 

“Are you sad no one gave you chocolates?” 

“I couldn’t give any less fucks about it.” 

Hange laughed, attracting everyone’s attention. They were always loud and obnoxious, but Levi liked them, and they had been friends for years. He knew that they weren’t able to keep secrets and plotting behind someone’s back wasn’t something they usually did, so he could cross them off the list of people that had put the note in his locker. 

On the hallway, he crossed paths with Eren, and his eyes followed his frame like it was the most natural thing for them to do. He was with his usual friends, a blond boy and a girl with slick black hair much like Levi’s. The crowd of people had dissipated and there was no sign of the objects he had received in the morning. 

Their eyes met and Levi’s heart leaped in his chest, yet he couldn’t have felt any more of a fool. There was no way Eren was his secret admirer, he could have had anyone in the school, why would he choose him? 

Nonetheless, he had decided to go to the meeting after school as hope was unfortunately last to die, and if it ended up being someone else, he would have just declined their offer or kicked their ass if they did it as a joke. He liked to workout in his free time, so he was more than able to handle whoever came his way. 

When the bell finally rang, he made his way to the backyard. It was where people usually went to hang out during breaks or have lunch in hotter days, but when he arrived, there was almost no one, only a couple sprawled on the grass, eating from a heart-shaped box of chocolates. He sat on a bench far from them and waited. 

He didn’t know who to expect and as time passed he started to regret the decision of following a mysterious note’s instructions more and more. It was stupid, really, he had never cared about those sorts of things, never wanted someone to give him gifts for Valentine’s. Until he had realised his crush for Eren wasn’t as silly as he had thought, and his mind had started to wander into rosier paths. 

He was about to give up and finally go home when he heard footsteps, and someone stopped beside him. 

“Hi,” the person said, and Levi would have recognised that voice among millions. 

It was Eren, beautiful as always and with a welcoming smile on his lips that made Levi’s heart flutter. 

“Hi,” he replied. 

“I know it was a bit weird to leave you a note like that, but I couldn’t find the courage to ask you in person.” 

As he said that Eren’s face was turning redder and redder, something Levi wasn’t expecting. 

“I just wanted to give you this,” the boy said, fumbling with the zipper of his backpack to take out a transparent packet tied with a red bow and with chocolates inside before. He it to Levi with a flushed face and an insecure smile. 

“I don’t want your recycled chocolate,” Levi said. 

The surprise had turned into annoyance and Levi was hurt by Eren’s gesture. For as much as he liked him, he still had his dignity and would have never accepted something from Eren only because he wanted to get rid of it. 

“It’s not recycled,” Eren quickly explained. “I already gave those to my friends, I made this for you.” 

Levi stared at him, shocked by the revelation and at a loss of words. Eren had _made_ it for him? Levi was skeptical, but the look in Eren’s eyes seemed genuine and the way he was tormenting his bottom lip, as if he was worried Levi would reject him again, was too sincere for Levi to doubt him. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the packet from him. 

In the back of his mind a voice was telling him that Eren could have been lying and that the gesture didn’t mean anything, but for once he wanted to trust what his eyes were seeing, which was the big smile that spread on Eren’s lips and the sigh of relief that didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I know we’ve never talked before, but we exchange glances pretty often,” Eren said and Levi wanted to hit himself for how obvious he had been. “I just wanted to tell you that I like you, and I have for a while now.” 

Levi’s eyes widened in surprise and his hope submerged his doubts. He wanted to trust Eren with these words more than anything and before he knew it his walls were falling down. 

“Me too, Eren.” 

The smile on the boy’s face grew wider and around his eyes little wrinkles were forming because of it. It went right to Levi’s heart and tore down the last bricks that were defending it. He smiled back at him and in a moment of confidence he stood on his toes and kissed Eren’s lips. 

It was like Eren was hoping for it as his arms soon encircled Levi’s smaller figure and held him closer to his chest. He kissed him with such tenderness and honesty that Levi’s worries decidedly vanished, and his happiness made him light-headed. 

When their lips parted, Eren still held him in his arms with another of his breath-taking smiles on his lips, but it looked different from the ones he directed towards other people; it looked more relaxed and tender, as if he was looking at the most important thing in his life. 

“I’m really glad, Levi.” 

They kissed again and Levi knew he had made the right decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> [ My Tumblr ](https://rachel--exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
